


Meet me halfway.

by Ammarettu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Virginity, victor is a precious muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammarettu/pseuds/Ammarettu
Summary: Yuuri has never thought sex to be particularly intimate or important. For him it's not about love, it's about lust. Victor couldn't disagree more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction here so hopefully it's okay. I'm working on another right now but I really felt like writing this for now. Please enjoy, and obviously I do not own the gloriousness that is YOI.

Yuuri had never really thought of sex as this glorious, beautiful intimacy that should only be shared with your soul mate or whatever. Not that Yuuri even believed in the idea of soul mates. 

Obviously the premise in and of itself was completely ridiculous. He did hope though. He hoped that there was someone out there who was capable of loving only him. Needless to say Victor Nikiforov showing up was a pleasant surprise. Yuuri can't quite remember exactly how or when his feelings had changed from simple adoration, idolization to pure unbridled love. Those days with Victor mostly melded together into one big happy memory. When they started dating was a mystery to him. They hadn't had a conversation about it, it just sort of well.... happened.

He couldn't complain though. Victor was perfect. His complete opposite, of course. Victor was charismatic and attractive. He was confident and smart. Yuuri, Yuuri was not those things. Yuuri was awkward and self-conscious. He was scared and he was boring. Well he thought that about himself for a long time. 

Then one day Victor showed up. He showed Yuuri just how sexy he could be and made him confident. Even sitting on Victor's lap, in Victor's bed, straddling his hips, hands tangled in his hair, mouth pressed firmly to Victor's, all he could feel was confidence. Normally doing this sort of thing made him at least a little shy.

Though that was because Yuuri didn't like his body very much. He was a little chubby in places that should be slim and slim in places that should be... bubbly? Whatever. He had a flat ass and it made him uncomfortable. Victor didn't care. But then again where all Yuuri saw was faults Victor saw perfection. Eventually those feelings transferred and Yuuri felt okay. His body was his own, and Victor liked it so he would too.

Unlike Yuuri Victor was shy when it came to intimate activities like this. They had never gone further than shirtless kissing and a few choice hickies. Honestly Yuuri was surprised. Wasn't Victor a playboy? Or at least he was supposed to be.

Victor's hand gripping his ass firmly brought his attention back to their current activity. 

"Hmm?" Escaped Yuuri's lips after he'd pulled away.

"Can I take off your shirt?"

Yuuri laughed, "Of course. You don't need to ask."

Victor smiled a little, "Yes I do. It's only polite."

He let Victor slide the fabric over his head and watched him drop it on the floor beside the bed. He was flushed, most likely from embarrassment. To Yuuri it was ridiculous, this, sexual kind of activities... for Yuuri they meant nothing. It was just a way to release tension. But for Victor, apparently, they held true deep meaning. Meaning that Yuuri placed instead in domestic activities like cuddling and eating or cooking together. Having conversations about deep fears and hopes and dreams.

Victor didn't feel the same. He had those conversations with anyone and everyone. Though when Yuuri thought about it he supposed that went both ways. After all since to him it meant nothing-

"Yuuri," Victor's voice interrupted his train of thought, "Yurri pay attention."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Victor. What were you saying?"

Victor pouted visibly before blushing, "I said that... I would like to have sex. With you. Um... now."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, "Uh... okay?"

Victor's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's with that half-hearted reaction?"

"What? Half-hearted?"

"Yes! I was expecting a smile and 'really? Oh Victor anything for you! I love you so much!' or something."

"Victor if you want to have sex I'll have sex with you, but if you don't want to that's fine. Don't push yourself for my sake. I really don't care either way."

Victor's eyes widened and Yuuri could tell he was hurt, "You... don't care? Do... Yuuri do you not love me anymore?"

"What? No, Victor of course I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world. But having sex isn't about love. It's just sex."

"What? Yuuri how can you say that? Sex is very intimate and important! It let's the two parties of a relationship express how deeply they feel in a way that they wouldn't with anyone else!"

"But you can have sex with anyone."

"Would you have sex with anyone?"

"Victor we're in a committed relationship."

"If we weren't. Would you just have sex with anyone?"

"Well no, not everyone is attractive Victor. I've got standards."

There was a pause where Victor studied Yuuri intensely. "You're no a Virgin." Victor stated suddenly and Yuuri is confused.

"Uh... No, I'm not. Wait, are you?"

Victor seemed angry suddenly, "Of course I am!"

Yuuri shifted backwards, "O-oh. I'm sorry. Is it a problem that I'm not?"

"No, I'm just... surprised. You were so sweet and innocent when we met. You couldn't even skate to Eros. It seems... out of place."

"Well to be fair I thought you were a playboy who'd slept with countless people so..."

"The actual roles are reversed then, hm?"

Yuuri put a hand to is chest almost as if he was offended. He was. "I have not slept with countless people!"

"Yes, I imagine there was not much sleeping involved." Victor winks.

"Victor!"

Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri back towards him, "Sorry I couldn't help it. Still... it concerns me a little that sex has no meaning for you."

Yuuri shrugs, "It's not like I don't feel anything. I like sex and want to have it, it's just not... the act itself isn't about love. It's about lust. Wanting to feel good, wanting release."

"Yes but it's about wanting to do those things with someone you love. The person you love most, so it becomes an act of love. Of passion. Instead of doing it to fulfill your own needs or wants you do it to make the other person feel good. To make the other person happy."

And suddenly Yuuri understood. He did it for selfish reasons before, because he himself wanted to do it for himself. The feelings surrounding it and Victor were different. If Victor wanted it, he wanted to do it for Victor. Before it wasn't about the other party. He didn't love them. He did love Victor though.

He pushed forwards with the balls of his feet, "Victor. I want to have sex with you."

Victor recoiled in surprise then laughed, "Of course Yuuri. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy it's done. I don't mind writing the actual smut but it's 3 a.m. so that's it for now. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
